FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to antidotes for treating the effects of poisonous snake and insect bites in mammals, including man. It also relates to the use of products of manufacture in the treatment of pathogenic bacterial toxins such as E. coli endotoxins, botulism and others which exhibit central nervous system effects and related respiratory paralysis, and to the treatment of the effects of cardiovascular toxins on mammals with the products of manufacture and with aqueous alcoholic extracts of the natural products from which they are derived.